Gurlz Nite Out
by sugarsugarrush
Summary: The Winx have been on Earth for a while but must leave. Why? Their missions are finally over and it's time for them to start looking towards the future such as marriage and becoming queens. Because they will soon be burdened with responsibility, they decide to go out and have fun for one more night. Unfortunately, they find themselves caught in all sorts of drama.
1. Night 1

Dark clouds fell upon Alfea which was filled with gloomy fairies. The yard was all decorated. The fairies were all dressed in black and were sitting in the black foldable chairs. White lilies, gladioli, red carnations, chrysanthemums, crimson roses, and orchids decorated the place. The flowers even circled the big picture of a familiar person and right nect to it was a black casket. These items were right in front of the main building entrance up the stairs and in front of them was a wooden speach stand. Daphne slowly walked up to the stand and spoke.

"We are gathered here today to mourn the death of our dear Miss Faragonda."

* * *

_A day ago..._

"Wow...Gardenia has changed..." Bloom mumbled as she looked out the window from her taxi. Bloom actually lives in Mexico City, Mexico, and is a world famous artist. She wanted a vacation so she decided to visit her family in Gardenia. "3 years definitely changes things..." The taxi pulled up next to the familiar green townhouse. "Ah, thanks!" Bloom cried, digging into her bag to pay the driver. As soon as she did, she got out of the taxi and took out her suitcase. She waved at him as he drove off.

"Ok, Bloom. You can do this," she told herself. It has been 3 years since she last saw her parents so she doesn't know what she should say or do. After deciding she's over thinking about it, she walked up the stair. She was about to press the bell until she realized she's all dressed in white overalls with paint all over them. They were even on her white converse. The white hat had a little paint on them and her red hair was in a messy ponytail. _Oh no, I am not showing up there looking like this! Oh my gosh, but I don't have a hotel room! Uggg, what am I gonna do!?_

The door opened. Bloom jumped up. "B-Bloom...?" Her adoptive mother Vanessa asked cautiously. _They don't care how I look, what was I thinking?_ Bloom realized. "In the flesh," Bloom answered with a smile. "Honey, am I crazy or do I hear Bloom?" Her adoptive father Mike asked from inside the house. Vanessa had tears gathering in her eyes. "Come here!" She cried. Mike sighed as he walked to the door. Bloom waved. "Bloom!?" Mike cried. Vanessa was crying. Mike couldn't stop staring. Bloom pulled them both in for a hug.

"How did you know to open the door?" Blook asked as soon as they were settled in the living room. "Ever heard of Star Bell? It sent me a notification that there was someone at the front of the door so I decided to see for myself," Vanessa answered, returning with tea. "You must be exhausted from your flight." "Thanks, mom," Bloom said, taking the tea cup. Mike took his tea cup. "We have so much to catch up on!" He cried.

"I noticed Gardenia looked so different as I was on my way here," Bloom said. "Oh. Technology happened. I know, I like the old Gardenia too," Mike answered. Bloom giggled. "Oh yeah! The flower shot expanded! My friend and I run it together. It's now both a flower and coffee shop and it's quite popular," Vanessa cried. "Really!? That's so cool! Hey, maybe I can make it more popular for you, mom. I can post pics of it on social media. Maybe even do some portraits," Bloom offered. "That would be amazing! I forgot you're a celebrity!" Vanessa cried, obviously liking the idea.

The women turned to look at Mike who was looking around the place. "Um, dad? What are you doing?" Bloom asked. "I'm preparing myself," he answered, not stopping what he was doing. "...preparing yourself for what?" Vanessa asked. "Whenever Bloom is here, the rest of the Winx appear and it always surprises me. But, not today. I'm not letting myself get surprised!" Mike answered.

"Oh, yeah. You don't have to worry about them surprising you," Bloom answered, looking down. "Really? Why?" Mike asked. When he looked at his daughter, he noticed the mood has changed. So did Vanessa. "Bloom, are you ok?" Vanessa asked. "They're not coming," Bloom answered. "How come? Is it because of their schedules?" Vanessa asked. "Or maybe they'll come tomorrow," Mike answered. Bloom took a deep breath before answering.

"The Winx and I haven't talked in 3 years."

The room grew silent. Vanessa whacked Mike on the head as punishment for making Bloom sad. _How was I supposed to know!?_ Mike mouthed. _Well, your daughter is sad! Do something to get her mind off of it!_ Vanessa mouthed. _But I wanna know what she hasn't kept contact with them. They are her best friends and they do everything together_, Mike mouthed. _Friends change over time! Obviously she doesn't want to talk about it!_ Vanessa mouthed.

"I know you guys are wondering why. Part of if is because we're famous and have busy schedules. But, it's mainly because if we hang out, that means our mission on Earth is over," Bloom answered. Mike and Vanessa glanced at each other. "Mission?" Mike asked. "As in with the Talent Thief and all that other stuff?" Vanessa asked. Bloom nodded. "Yeah. Actually, our mission ended 3 years ago but by the time it ended, our careers had already started and we didn't want to end them that fast," Bloom answered.

"But you guys still haven't talked in 3 years. Even so, you girls will still get to hang out and even continue you missions and I know I'm not making any sense bu-" "I know what you're saying, dad. If we meet up with each other, our mission is over and we have to return to the Magical Dimension. We can't come back to Earth and there's a very low chance we get to see each other," Bloom explained. "What do you mean?" Vanessa asked.

"Well, Stella, Aisha, and I are princesses. We have kingdoms to rule. That's already so much work. But, that's more work for Stella and Aisha since they get to be queens while I'm still a princess. But, all of us are Guardian Fairies. I'm of Domino, Stella is of Solaria, Flora is of Linphea, Musa is of Melody, Techna is of Zenith, and Aisha is of Andros. That's so much responsibility. We just want to enjoy our freedom for as long as we can before we have to take our roles of Guardian Faries seriously," Bloom explained.

"Oh, I'm so, so sorry, Bloom," Mike said. "No, it's ok. Eventually Miss Faragonda will realize what we're doing and make us come back to Alfea anyway," Bloom answered. The room was quiet again. "Um, Roxy still runs the Fruity Music Bar, right?" Bloom asked, breaking the silence. "Yep. She's also opened her own animal hospital," Vanessa answered. "It's been a while since I last saw Roxy. I remember she had helped us so much over the years so I should thank her. I'm gonna go visit," Bloom said, standing up. "Alright. Your room hasn't changed from the last time you used it," Vanessa said. "Thanks!" Bloom called out.

She rolled her suitcase to her room. She slowly opened the door and flipped on the lights. Vanessa was right. The room hasn't changed at all. Everything was left the same way she left it the last time she came. And that was when they had the mission of finding the last fairy on Earth and defeating the Wizards of the Black Circle. How many years ago was that exactly? She and the Winx were about 20 to 21. They had just graduated from Alfea and were teachers when they found out about the mission and Believix. That was also when they opened Love and Pet. They even got humans to believe in fairies. But...they ended up losing Nabu. She remembered clearly how Aisha felt. She had cried herself to sleep every night and she even joined the Earth Faries in revenge to kill the wizards. Bloom sighed. All these memories after looking at one simple room.

She entered the room and looked around. She saw some of her old drawings. The house, the park, and Kiko. She giggled. Kiko, her pet rabbit, wanted to join the Winx but they couldn't let him so she kept him with Daphne. She wondered how much trouble that rabbit has been causing them. She accidentally dropped her phone so she bent down to grab it. As she did, she saw something familiar. It was the book she used to like when she was 17. It was about faries. She remembered reading it over and over again. She dreamt of being a fairy every night but would then stop herself since faries didn't exist. Little did she know. She remembered worrying about her future. She didn't have a career path in mind and feared that she would have to work at Vanessa's flower shop for the rest of her life. She remembered meeting Stella that faithful day at the park. If she didn't, she would have never became a fairy and really would have to work at the flower shop. She cringed at the thought.

Bloom quickly changed to a denim buttoned skirt, a plain white shirt, and bkack converse before leaving her room. "I'm gonna see Roxy now!" She cried. "Stay safe!" Mike and Vanessa said at the same time. Bloom smiled and waved back at them before leaving.

The taxi pulled up at the entrance of the popular bar. Bloom paid before walking out of it. "Wow...this place has changed..." Bloom mumbled to herself. She entered the place and sat down at the bar table. "What can I get for...Bloom!?" A familiar voice asked. Bloom looked up and saw someone very familiar. It was her ex boyfriend from high school. "Andy! Wow! It's been so long!" Bloom cried. "It really has!" Andy cried. "What have you been up to?" Bloom asked. "You know, been working here for a while. I still dream of being a singer and all but I have to work to pay the bills," Andy said. "Don't worry! I've heard you and your band play before! You guys are awesome!" Bloom cried. "Yeah, you mean it?" Andy asked. Bloom nodded her head. "Of course! Why would I lie to you?"

"Ladies and gentlemen! A surprise guest has agreed to sing here at the Fruity Music Bar! Give it up for Musa!" Someone cried from the stage. When Bloom heard the name "Musa" she quickly turned around in her seat. _Musa is here!? How can she be here!? She has her tour and everything! She shouldn't be here!_ She thought. Secretly, she was hoping Musa was here anyway.

Her eyes didn't deceive her.

The whole place was in slow motion as Musa walked onto stage, waving at the crowd. The took pictures and were on lives bragging about how a celebrity was going to sing live for them. "Good evening Gardenia! Thank you so much for inviting me here! It was on this very stage where my dreams of becoming a singer started to come true. I'm forever thankful!" Musa said as soon as the place went back to normal motion.

She started to sing her most well known song, We Came Here To Shine. As she did, everyone in the whole bar started to dance and sing. "Ah! I remember you guys were friends!" Andy told Bloom over the loud music. Bloom nodded. Suddenly, a blonde woman with sunglasses and expensive looking clothing stumbled into the bar. She slammed her black purse on the bar table and sat down next to Bloom. "Whiskey," the girl grumbled to Andy. She pulled out her phone and continued to talk.

"Excuse me!? We have to go along with MY ideas! You would be a fucking nobody without me! You're soooooo lucky I decided to be nice to shits like you! Let me do my own craft! I don't give a fuck! You fucking..." As the girl yelled over the phone, her sunglasses fell. Bloom gasped. "Stella...?" The girl stopped talking and saw Bloom staring dead at her. "OMG Bloom!" She hung up on the person she was yelling at and leaned over to hug her best friend. "It's been way too long!" Stella cried. "Guess who's singing on stage," Bloom said, pointing at the stage. Stella gasped. "Musa!?" Bloom nodded, laughing.

"Um, excuse me, employee, where's the bathroom?" They heard someone familiar ask Andy. As he told her, the girl noticed Bloom and Stella staring. She screamed. "Flora!" Bloom and Stella cried. Flora started crying. "Oh my gosh, it's really you guys!" "You can stop crying now!" Stella said, giggling. Bloom patted the crying Flora on the back.

Flora suddenly noticed Aisha enter the bar. "Aisha!" She yelled. Aisha heard her name so she looked around. Flora continued to yell her name. Eventually, Aisha noticed Flora and the others and she tripped and looked scared. She slowly made her way to the three. "Am I hallucinating? I haven't even started drinking yet..." Aisha asked. "It's us! In the flesh and blood!" Stella cried. This time Aisha screamed. "Yo, where's Musa and Tecna!? We should have a party!" Aisha cried. "Musa's singing on stage right now. Techna, we haven't seen her," Bloom answered.

A girl with purple hair walked towards the Winx. "Excuse me, I'm lost, can you guys tell me where..." She trailed off as she looked up. "Winx!?" Tecna cried. "Oh my gosh! It's you!" Bloom cried. "It's been so long, wow, these glasses must be extra foggy or something cuz how can most of you guys be here!" Tecna cried, quickly wiping her glasses clean. She put them back on and noticed nothing had changed. "Guys, Musa's almost done! Let's go to her," Aisha said. Liking the idea, the 5 walked over to the stage.

"Thank you, Gardenia! Good night!" Musa cried as soon as she finished. The crowd went wild. The other Winx members wanted to get Musa's attention so they sang the chorus of one of Musa's songs, We Are Believix. She heard the song and turned to see who were singing it. Once she saw the Winx, she gasped and covered her mouth. "Kill me now!" She cried, not realize she had just spoken into the mic.

"Oh my gosh! It's been forever!" Bloom cried. "It really has," Tecna said. The Winx were all seated at a table that was far from the rest of the people at the bar.

"So, what's going on in y'alls world? If it's not obvious; I moved to Seoul, South Korea; went solo and became a popstar. People call me the Fairy of Music," Musa asked. "Why do they call you the Fairy of Music?" Bloom asked. "Cuz I guess I'm the best popstar they've ever seen or something. Kinda ironic, really, since I'm actually the Fairy of Music," Musa answered.

"Well, I'm a world famous designer living in Paris, France! Models and celebrities from all over the world want to wear creations from the fashion line The Rising Sun whoch was created by me!" Stella cried. "You named it that?" Bloom asked. Stella nodded. "I felt I should. I'm the Fairy of the Rising so I might as well be known for being the creator of the fashion line The Rising Sun," Stella explained.

"I'm living in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil and I'm the host of the cook show Linphea. Every penny I make goes towards saving the Amazon Rainfores," Flora explained. "Why is it called Linphea?" Bloom asked. "Because that's my goal. Linphea is a world where its people and nature co-exist peacefully together. We love all nature and there's no such thing as pollution, or deforestation, or animal extinction. I want that to be the people of Earth and nature. I'm starting with the Amazon Rainforest," Flora explained.

"So, I live in Lagos, Nigeria now. I'm working on this project called Waves of the Earth which is to preserve African culture and at the same time getting the children of Africa to be more active, get out of poverty, get education, and to be proud of their roots and stuff," Aisha said. "Why Waves of the Earth?" Bloom asked. "I'm the Fairy of Waves so that's one reason. The main reason is symbolism. In symbolism, waves represents the obstacles life throws at you and you obviously have to overcome them. Since forever Africa has had so many problems like colonization, the slave trade, civil wars, poverty, no education, and the loss of their cultures. I believe we can overcome that," Aisha explained.

"On my side, I'm living in Sydney, Australia. I'm the CEO of Omega. We specialize in phones, video games, computers, and all sorts of technology. We're quite popular and we even managed to pass Pineapple, Samsong, Doors, and Kookle. In the workd of technology, we're number one," Tecna said. "Why is it named Omega?" Bloom asked. "I actually made up the name from the top of my head. I needed a name for my brand and I suddenly thought of the time when I closed the Omega Portal and earned Echantix so I just blurted out Omega. People think I chose Omega cuz it means something like the best for last since I'm a woman compared to all these other brands who's CEOs are men and came before me or something, I don't know," Tecna explained.

"Wow, you guys are amazing!" Bloom cried. "You've been asking us questions. What's up with you?" Stella asked. "Me? Oh, I live in Mexico City, Mexico, and I'm just an artist. People like my art and they invest so much to buy it. They call me the Dragon Flame cuz my first artwork was a painting of the Dragon Flame. Nothing impressive," Bloom answered. "What do you mean? That is impressive! You're using your talent, just like all of us," Flora said. Bloom shrugged. "If you put it that way, I guess that's true."

"We should plan a girls' night out or something! We really have to catch up!" Aisha cried. "Any of you guys have plans for tonight?" Stella asked. "Nope," the Winx said at the same time. "Perfect! We'll have our girls' night out right now!" Stella cried. Bloom suddenly got an idea. She grabbed a napkin before digging into her bag and taking out a pen. She wrote on the napkin and showed it to the girls. "This might be cringy, but I think we should call tonight this," Bloom said. They looked at what was written.

_Gurlz Nite Out_

They all laughed. "Are we in the early 2000s or something!?" Musa cried. "We should bring back the old times so I thought it would be cool if we name it this," Bloom answered, getting upset. "Winx?" They heard a familiar voice say. They turned and sae a familiar girl with pink hair that had orange at the tips. "Hey, Roxy!" Tecna cried. Roxy looked very shocked as she quickly made her way to the girls.

"What are you guys doing here?" Roxy asked. "We just bumped into each other and now we're gonna catch up," Aisha answered. "What do you mean? You mean nobody told you guys?" Roxy asked. The Winx nervously looked at each other. "What? Is everything ok?" Flora asked. Roxy's eyes started watering as she played with the tips of her hair.

"Miss Faragonda died."

The Winx gasped. They were silent for a long time. "Wh-wh-wh-when did this happen?" Flora studdered. "This morning. The funeral is tomorrow at Alfea. I'm leaving tonight. I thought Daphne would have told you guys first since you guys were the best students in Alfea's history," Roxy said. "No, she never told us..." Bloom trailed off. She dug through her bag and pulled out her phone that was from the Magical Dimension. It's been a long time since she last used it. She hoped it was up to date. She dialled Daphne's number, put it in the center of the table, and waited for her sister to answer.

_"Bloom? Is that you?"_ Daphne asked. "Daphne," Bloom answered. _"Oh my gosh! It's been forever since I've last heard from you, little sister!"_ "Is it true that Miss Faragonda died this morning?" Bloom asked. It was quiet on the other line. "Daphne, please answer me," Bloom said. Daphne sighed. _"__Yeah, she died this morning,"_ Daphne answered. The Winx felt something leave them. They didn't know what, but they knew something was missing now.

"How come you didn't call me?" Bloom asked. _"__We haven't heard from you or the Winx in years. Because of that, we thought you guys were still on your missions. This news could compromise the mission because it's distracting so we decided not to call and find out. I'm so, so sorry,"_ Daphne explained. "It's ok. We've been done for 3 years actually so it's our fault for not returning to Alfea when we should have," Bloom answered. _"__Bloom, I'll call you back. I'm becoming the new headmistress of Alfea and there's a lot of preparation for the funeral so I'll call you back. Please come to the funeral. It's tomorrow,"_ Daphne said before ending the call.

The Winx were quiet. Someone from the table over was calling Roxy so she left as she wipped her tears away. "She lived a good life," Aisha said. "We're leaving tonight," Stella said. "Agreed," Tecna said. "I just can't believe it," Flora said. "Same," Musa said. Bloom sighed.

* * *

_Present day..._

Daphne took a deep breath before she started her speech. "I remember the first time I met her. I was a teenager, maybe a tween girl, and the Company of Light was still around. It was quite young. My parents lead the group. Miss Faragonda had to talk to them about something so she came to visit. When I first met her, I actually didn't trust her so I would spy on her and be rude to her. But, she never lost her temper. She loved me as if I were her own child. As I grew up, we got closer to each other. When Domino fell, I didn't blame her one bit for not being there. She had some stuff to do. Actually, she wasn't even aware what was going on until it was too late. Still, we remained close. She guided my sister and her friends on the many adventures they went on. She mentored so many great fairies. She's...there's so much I can go on about but that would take a century. To make this speech short, we, the students and staff of Alfea, are forever thankful for her. Thank you."

Eventually, it was time to bury Miss Faragonda. Each of the students were given an opportunity to bury their former headmistress. When they were finished, both the students and staff lit candles as they huddled around the grave. Fireflies lit up the whole area. The Winx walked together and placed their orange/yellow marigolds on Miss Faragonda's grave. Stella and Flora knelt and started crying. Bloom rubbed their shoulders to cheer them up but it wasn't working since she too was crying. Musa was trying to hold back her tears while Aisha looked down and silently let her tears fall. Tecna was still in shock and a tear rolled down her cheeks. "Miss Faragonda. Our mission on Earth is over. Officially over. Are you proud of us?" Bloom told the dead body through her tears.

A light shower fell upon the students and staff of Alfea College for Fairies.

* * *

**_Night 1: the day you left me an angel cried._**

* * *

**That awkward moment when you thought this whole time that May 22nd was Friday when it was actually Wednesday which means you're 2 days late...**

**Wassup! It's ya gurl, sugarsugarrush! I been here for a while. This is actually my 2nd story for Winx Club. The first one is gone. **

**So, I been thinking about doing a story like this for a while but compared to how the story will be now, it's completely different. The original idea is the girls wake up and find themselves at different places around Magix in all sorts of weird positions and they have no memory of what happened the night before so they have to figure out what happened. Then small changes until it changed completely. The next big change was the girls were on vacation and they decided to hang out together for a week but they find themselves in a time loop. Small changes and eventually it became this story.**

**So this story was inspired by:**

**Girls' Trip**

**Age of Youth, Age of Youth 2, and Youth (same show; 1st two are Korean, last one is Chinese)**

**Forever Young by BLACKPINK**

**No Regrets by Krewella**

**Lucid Dreaming by Tinashe**

**Umbrella Academy**

**Revenge of the Bridesmaids **

**The Princess Diaries and The Princess Diaries 2**

**Foursome (YouTube Red show)**

**Bratz (2005 tv show)**

**Castletown Dandelion (anime)**

**Fairy Tail (anime and manga)**

**Siempre Bruja (telenovela)**

**LOST IN TRANSLATION (Webtoon)**

**Winx Club (duh)**

**World of Winx (duh)**

**Winx Club: Secret of the Lost Kingdom (duh)**

**Winx Club: Magical Adventure (duh)**

**References I've made in this chapter:**

**1.) Mexico City, Mexico- I was supposed to go there for spring break fun fact. My aunt who travels a lot went there and she told me about it. By the way she talked about it, it seemed very artistic. Also Frida Kahlo, a very great artist, if from Mexico and stuff. Bloom's an artist so I thought it made sense if she lives there.**

**2.) Star Bell is Sky Bell- If you guys don't know what it is, it's like this doorbell thing that acts like a security camera for your front door so you can see who comes in and out of your house. It sends notifications and stuff. My mom has it at our house and it's so annoying in my opinion.**

**3.) Seoul, South Korea- Kpop is from South Korea and Kpop is filled with so much fashion, a lot of celebrities, and many groups such as BTS (I'm personally not a fan of them...no hate!) and EXO (I'm a huge fan of them!). Musa's a popstar so I felt like it makes sense she lives there.**

**4.) Fairy of Music- In this world, story, whatever, Musa is an internationally known popstar and is always getting number one. She's also known for being very beautiful and strong. They call her the Fairy of Music because of these factors. Like she says in the story, it's quite ironic since she's actually the Fairy of Music.**

**5****.) Paris, France- Paris has the reputation of being the city of fashion. Stella is a fashion designer so it makes sense that she lives there. Fun fact, I'm going to Paris and 3 more other countries in Europe with my friends next month in June.**

**6.) The Rising Sun- That's the name of Stella's brand. I was originally going to name it the Rising Star since throughout the whole show in both Winx Club and World of Winx she's rising in the world of fashion. Then, I thought about what her fairy powers were, what type of person she is, and how she's a fellow Leo so I changed it to the name it has now.**

**7.) Rio de Janeiro, Brazil- So Brazil is known for its Amazon Rainforest that's unfortunately in danger of not existing anymore because of deforestation. Also in season 4 of Winx Club (the season where they get Believix) they talk more about the Amazon. Originally I was going to have Flora live in the rainforest but changed my mind. I chose Rio de Janeiro because of the movie 'Rio' that I grew up with. I really liked the message that it was giving out and it was similar to the message Flora was trying to give out so I felt like it makes sense that she lives there.**

**8.) Linphea- Flora's home planet. It's very nature-y.**

**9.) Lagos, Nigeria- I'm actually Nigerian fun fact. Anyway, I chose for Aisha to live here cuz it's the most populated city in Africa (believe me when I say that, I've been there, it's more crowded than New York and I've also been to New York). Many ethnic groups are there so I felt like it makes sense that she lives there.**

**10.) Waves of the Earth- Aisha explains her project and stuff. I'm into symbolism so of course I add symbolism. I actually got this idea from 2 of my cousins who are both doing something a little similar to this so I thought it would be nice if Aisha does it as well. I too feel like Africa has gone through lots of obstacles and our cultures are sadly disappearing. Quick fact, Aisha is the athletic one and I couldn't think of a better career for her other than her being a swimmer so after looking at my cousins' Instagrams, I got the idea of Waves of the Earth. I named it that because of symbolism and the fact that she's the Fairy of Waves.**

**11.) Sydney, Australia- So, why did I choose Tecna to live there? It's cuz of many stuff. Sydney is ranked as one of the most liveable cities, has the best university in the world (University of Sydney), known for it's tourism, it's just awesome, and many other stuff. But the main reason why I chose Sydney is because 45% of the population are foreign born. Technology connects the world. So why didn't I choose New York? Because the rest of Australia is very connected. People live in the Outback and along the coast. To bring education to those living in the Outback, they do this plane thing where they basically bring the school to you for example. Another example is the fact that there's lots of science stuff in Australia. Also, I feel like Australians are hella smart. I felt like it makes sense that she lives there.**

**12.) Omega- So originally, I couldn't think of a name for Tecna's brand so I did a lot of thinking. After a long long time, it just clicked. Like Tecna mentioned, she closed the Omega Portal. If you guys remember, the portal is on this island where the worst criminals of the Magical Dimension went to. Because of the lack of space, they sent the criminals to the Omega Dimension and the portal was made so none of the criminals can ever escape. During the age of colonization, criminals from Great Britan were taken to Australia, a lone island just hanging there in the Pacific because there was no more space in British prisons. After I linked those together, everything just made a lot of sense. Tecna got trapped in the Omega Dimension and even made her own special suit thing to protect her. In this story Tecna lives in Australia and is the CEO of her own company. See how all this is clicking?**

**13.) Pineapple is Apple.**

**14.) Samsong is Samsung.**

**15.) Doors is Windows.**

**16.) Kookle is Google.**

**17.) Dragon Flame- Bloom's the Fairy of the Dragon Flame and if you guys don't know the whole story, the Great Dragon created the Magical Dimension and chose Domino as its resting place. Bloom got that power and many bad guys try to kill her because they want her powers. The Great Dragon created the whole Magical Dimension with the Dragon Flame. Bloom has the Dragon Flame and used it to create the transformation Bloomix and in this story she's an artist who creates so much great artworks. I felt like it fits her being called the Dragon Flame.**

**Also fun fact, all of the titles for the chapters will be lyrics from songs by female singers and songs that inspired this story as well. Why female singers? Cuz this story is called Gurlz Nite Out so it kinda makes sense. Why song lyrics? Cuz I just felt like they fit the overal chapter. Why songs that inspired this story? Cuz why not. So, this chapter's lyrics are from the song raindrops (an angel cried.) By Ariana Grande. It's a hella short but sad song. This chapter was sad cuz Miss Faragonda is died so the song fits.**

**So, this story takes place basically once all the adventures the Winx go on in both Winx Club and World of Winx end. Like I've always wondered if we get to see the Winx get married and stuff so one day I was all like "hol'uh." I thought over the idea and tada, the birth of this fanfic! Tada!**

**This chapter is a short chapter. I usually make my intro chapters shorter cuz like, they're intro chapters. There's kinda no point in making them long. All you need to know are the characters and the conflicts and thsts basically it. "These intros ain't meant to be bangers, they meant for you and me so we'll never end up as strangers". Those are lyrics from the intro song DR. WHOEVER by one of my favorite artists Amine. It makes sense to me.**

**Very quick, lemme apologize for grammar and spelling mistakes. If there are plot holes and parts that are confusing, lemme apologize for those as well.**

**For people who like visuals, here are the outfits I've decided for the Winx literally right now as I type them:**

**Bloom: Red hair with some of it in ponytail reaching her butt, golden stud earrings, plain short sleeves shirt, denim overall dress that has a short flowy skirt, black converse with heels, silver charm bracelet, make up on**

**Stella: Blonde wavy hair reaching her butt with a hot pink artist baret on her head, holden hooped earrings, white shirt sleeves crop top with thin black stripes, gold belly piercing, hot pink short flowy skirt, black heeled boots that reach her ankles, golden hoop bracelets on both hands, make up on**

**Flora: Honey brown wavy hair reaching her butt parted at the center with a flower crown made of many types of flowers, no earrings, white off shoulder dress with flowy skirt, pink heeled sandals, make up on**

**Musa: Black long hair reaching her knees with some of it up in a bun, silver studs piercings on the helix of her ears, white crop top tank top and high waisted skinny jeans, a few tattoos on her stomach, red kimono like cardigan with all sorts of flower designs, black heeled combat boots, AirPods in her ears, make up on**

**Tecna: Purple wavy hair barely reaching her shoulders styled in a perfectional style and a black beanie on her head, a single silver stud on her right ear, black T-Shirt with "Vans" on it in white, denim jeans, red plaid flannel tied around waist, black heeled Vans, a few wristbands on her arms, glasses, make up on**

**Aisha: Dark brown box braids reaching her knees with beads on the tips, golden hooped earrings with a golden stud piercing on her nose, big dashiki as a shirt, high waisted denim shorts, uli designs on her arms, Timbaland boots with heels, make up on**

**They will start wearing these outfits on chapter 3.**

**I'm actually not expecting it to be popular. This is more of a for fun thing and what if this happened thing. But if you guys like this, thank you very much! Leave a review or PM me! Oh, and before I forget, updates are gonna be random. Because this is just a for fun thing, they might take longer. But still, I hope y'all like this! Later, yo!**


	2. Night 2a

**Warning: My dumb self wasn't thinking and wrote a very long chapter so it's split into two parts**

* * *

"Ok, that's the last of it!" Musa cried as she closed her suitcase.

Currently, the Winx are back in their old dorm room and are packing their stuff. "Is it wrong that I don't want to go back to Solaria?" Stella asked as she layed on the bed. "Why?" Bloom asked as she sat on Stella's suitcase so it could close. "Cuz I got into a fight with my dad before I left. He said something about he'll support me but I'm still Solaria's princess so I have to start thinking about the kingdom. I told him to fuck off, then we started fighting before I stormed out the palace. I feel bad for doing that and I definitely don't want to face my dad," Stella answered. "It's been 3 years. Maybe he forgot," Tecna answered as she scrolled through her phone.

"Shouldn't you be packing too? Our flights will soon leave," Aisha asked Tecna as she rolled her suitcase to the door. "I will, I will. I just need to get up to date with the Magical Dimension. The technology here has changed so much! I'm the Fairy of Technology and I must know all the latest updates!" Tecna answered. "Wait, why am I closing your suitcase?" Bloom realized. "Because you're my bestie and besties help each other," Stella answered. "Your logic is strange," Musa said.

Aisha turned to look at Flora who was watering her plants. "You've been quiet. What's up?" "No, just thinking about Linphea," Flora said with a smile. "Is something good gonna happen?" Musa asked. "I haven't been home in years so it makes me happy that I'll be returning. I bet my little sister has finally graduated!" Flora answered. "I wish I was as happy as you. I'm actually dreading going back to Andros. I love my kingdom and all, but I'll have to start my responsibilities as queen," Aisha said. "I forgot you're a princess! That makes my excuse pathetic. I just don't wanna go back to Melody because I still haven't found what I'm looking for," Musa said.

"Oh? What is it? Spill the tea!" Stella cried. "It doesn't matter now. Maybe I wasn't meant to find it," Musa answered. "Uggg! I have 3 years worth of magical technology to catch up on! My brain hurts! I definitely can't go back to Zenith in this state!" Tecna yelled. Flora laughed. Musa sighed. Aisha face palmed. Stella shook her head. "That's what you're worried about?"

Bloom watched her friends and roomates from afar._ They have something big to look forward to. Me? There's nothing really big for me on Domino._ From her pockets, she pulled out the napkin that had _Gurlz Nite Out_ written on it. She sighed. _I'm being selfish for wishing the Winx didn't have problems so we can hang out. I knew this would happen. I just wasn't ready._ She crumbled the napkin, put it back in her pocket, and stood up. "We should start heading to the Aerial Port or our flights will leave us," Bloom said as she joined the Winx.

* * *

_**Night 2a: can we take a day just to be lazy?**_

* * *

"Thank you for fighting Aerial Magix! Now, we'll be approaching Domino!" Bloom heard a flight attendant say from the speakers. Bloom put down her fairy book she took from her house and looked out the window of the starship. "Let me give you guys a few stuff about Domino. Domino is the final resting place of the Great Dragon that created our beautiful Magical Dimension. The ancestral witches destroyed this land and it was a winter wonderland up until a few years ago. The Winx saved Domino! Tourist attractions include a virtual reality scene where you can see winter wonderland Domino, the Roc, the Museum of Heroes, the old Headquarters of the Company of Light, and some of the remains of the old Domino!"

Bloom looked out the window and saw her kingdom. "Look! You can see the royal palace!" The flight attendant cried. Bloom saw it and she suddenly felt nervous. Bloom sat back in her seat as the flight attendant continued talking. _This is my home. There's no reason I should be nervous._

Soon, the starship landed at the Aerial Port and the passangers started to leave. Bloom, forgetting she's a celebrity, stood up and started to get her stuff and leave too. "Is that the princess!?" "Omg, it is!" "Quick! We need a picture!" Bloom sighed as she walked past them. "Uggg I can't believe I left my sunglasses on the starship!" Bloom grumbled to herself as she walked through the Aerial Port. She took out her phone and called Daphne. "You here?" _"__Yeah, just walk outside and you'll see me,"_ Daphne answered. Bloom hung up and walked outside.

As soon as she did, Daphne came out of a black car. "Bloom!" Daphne cried. "Daphne!" Bloom cried. They both hugged each other. "3 long years! I missed you so much!" Daphne cried. "Me too!" Bloom cried. Kiko hopped out of the car and jumped ontop of Bloom's head. Bloom laughed as she let go of Daphne and took Kiko off her head. "I missed you too, Kiko!" The rabbit smiled.

Thoren came out of the driver's seat. "Hey, Bloom!" He said. "Hey, Thoren! Have you been taking care of my sister?" Bloom asked. "You bet!" Thoren answered. Suddenly coming out of the car was a little girl with brown hair in 2 pigtails, a white shirt with a pink sequenced butterfly on it, a pink fluffy tutu, and pink light up sneakers. "Bloom, this is our daughter, Asherah," Daphne said, picking up the little girl.

Bloom gasped. "Daughter!? She looks so cute! Hi, Asherah!" Bloom cried. Asherah hid her face in her mom's chest. "She's shy," Daphne said with a chuckle. "We've told her all sorts of stories about you. All your adventures with the Winx, how you used to live on Earth, and many other things. She looks up to you. Give her some time and she'll warm up to you," Thoren said. Bloom smiled.

Soon, the 4 arrived at the palace. "Mom? Dad? We're back!" Daphne cried as they walked through the hallway. Thoren opened the door to the throne room, revealing Oritel and Marion. Oritel was pacing around while Marion was standing patiently in the middle of his circle trail he created. She looked up when the door opened and smiled. "Bloom!" Oritel stopped dead in his tracks. "BLOOM!"

They ran over to their daughter and hugged her. "3 years! That's wayyy too damn long!" Oritel cried. "Dad! Asherah's here!" Daphne scolded. Marion laughed. "You're safe and you're back! We've heard nothing about you for 3 years we were actually starting to think something bad had happened to you." Bloom broke the hug. "There are no physical scratches on me, but there are a lot of emotional ones."

Bloom looked down and her parents looked at each other before looking back at their daughter. "Is it because of Miss Faragonda?" Daphne asked. "I'm so sorry to hear about your headmistress," Marion said. "It's not just that. The Winx. I wanted to spend at least 1 more night with them before they go off and do their own stuff. I even named the night," Bloom said, pulling out the napkin. Daphne took the napkin and hugged her sister. "They'll always be with you. Sure, maybe not physically, but that's not the point. Just do your thing. You guys will always be friends."

"So you're worried about your friends, but not your boyfriend?" Oritel asked. Bloom blinked. "What?" "Oh! I forgot! Sky's here!" Thoren cried. "That was supposed to be a surprise!" Daphne yelled. "Oops. Sorry, honey!" Thoren apologized. "Where's Sky?" Bloom asked. "In the garden," Marion answered. Bloom smiled and ran to the garden. As soon as she entered, she looked around as she walked.

"Sky? Where are you?" She called. "Bloom!" She heard Sky cried. She turned around and saw him. "Sky!" Bloom cried, hugging him. Sky spun her around. "It's been forever, hasn't it?" Sky asked. "Yeah, I didn't realize how long it's been," Bloom answered. The two started walking through the garden hand in hand. "I'm sorry abour Miss Faragonda," Sky said. "Let's just talk about happy stuff. Well? What happened when I was gone? Obviously a lot," Bloom said. Sky smiled. "Ok, where should I start?"

Sky told Bloom about all sorts of stuff. So did Bloom. From afar, Daphne, Thoren, and Asherah were watching the two with Oritel and Marion. "She looks so happy. I was right! Sky makes the perfect distraction!" Daphne cried. "Perhaps we should throw a party to make sure she stays distracted?" Oritel suggested. "No. This is perfect," Thoren said. "Ah. Young love," Marion mused as she played with Asherah's hair.

Suddenly, Sky knelt down on 1 knee. "Sky? What are you doing?" Bloom asked, amused. Sky pulled out a small white box and opened it, revealing a simple gold ring. "Bloom? Will you marry me?" He asked. "You mean it!?" Bloom asked. "Yeah! I really want to spend the rest of my life with you!" Sky answered. "Yes! Yes! I'll marry you!" Bloom cried. Sky bashfully put the ring on Bloom's finger. Then, they kissed.

"Oh? Was that a proposal?" Marion wondered. "No! Why now!? I just got my daughter back! I can't lose her again!" Oritel cried. "I thought you liked Sky," Thoren said. "He does, but I guess all dads feel this way," Daphne answered with a sigh. Asherah watched as Sky and Bloom ran back inside the palace, hand in hand.

"Good news, everyone! Good news!" Bloom yelled as they ran down the halls. "We're getting married!" Sky yelled. They stopped running and Sky held Bloom's hands. "We should go to Eraklyon. You'll become queen," Sky said. "Let's leave first thing tomorrow," Bloom said. "Not so fast," Oritel said, walking down the hall with the others. Bloom let go of Sky's hands and walked over to her family. "I'm marrying Sky! See!" Bloom cried, showing them her ring.

"Before you go to some other kingdom, we must have some father-daughter time," Oritel said, seriously. Bloom held back a laugh. "Ok!" "So, I'll see you on Eraklyon tomorrow?" Sky asked. "Definitely!" Bloom cried. She kissed his cheek and watched him walk away. "You're getting married! I'm so happy for you!" Daphne cried. "I must tell all of Domino!" Marion cried. Thoren picked up Asherah. "I just hope things go right," Oritel said. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine," Thoren reassured.

The next day, Bloom found herself in front of the Eraklyian palace. Sky ran out of the palace. "Bloom!" Bloom smiled. "Have you told your dad yet?" She asked. "Nope. I wanted to tell him with you," Sky said, locking his fingers with Bloom's. "Then what are we waiting for?"

"No."

Bloom and Sky blinked. "What?" "I said no," King Erendor said. "May I ask way?" Sky asked. "I am alright with the two of you getting married, but what about Eraklyon? They still want you to marry Princess Diaspro," Erendor answered. "Her?" Bloom asked. "But haven't they seen the things she's done?" Sly asked. "You know how Eraklyians are. Plus, the paparazzi have footage of Diaspro with you so they believe you're together," Erendor explained.

"You and Diaspro? Together?" Bloom asked. "I was never cheating on you! We barely even hung out and during the times we did, the paparazzi were there. Diaspro's parents are friends with my parents so she's always visiting. She's also the top model in the whole Magical Dimension so she's often with celebrities. It's kinda hard to get away from her. Plus, she's going around, saying she's changed her ways and all sorts of shit. Eraklyon likes her for some strange reason," Sky explained. "Oh. So I guess I'll just win the hearts of everyone in Eraklyon," Bloom concluded.

"How?" Sky asked. "By charity events. Parties. Community service. Interviews. Any way to get Eraklyon to like me," Bloom answered. "That will absolutely work! Let's start booking appointments!" Erendor cried. Bloom smiled. "We've gone through a lot worse so this is nothing," Sky said, deciding to go along with the idea.

Easier said than done.

News of Bloom and Sky's engagement spread fast like wildfire. The paparazzi was everywhere. They started watching Bloom's every step. They looked for every mistake Bloom would make and they even started comparing her to Diaspro.

_"Princess Bloom of Domino tripped on stage! She's not as graceful as talented Princess Diaspro of Gems__!"_ Bloom read on the tablet. She and Sky were in the limo that was driving back to the palace. "What? They even recorded the whole scene!" "It's ok. You rocked the interview so that doesn't matter. The paparazzi are just looking for bad things about you, that's all," Sky said. Bloom sighed. "I guess." "You've been through stuff a lot more worse than this," Sky said. "I have. I shouldn't let this get me down," Bloom said, a little more motivated.

The limo stopped in front of the palace and Bloom hopped out. "I have a meeting so I'll see you later?" Sky asked. Bloom gave him a quick peck. "Sure. Night." She watched the limo drive off before she walked inside the palace. _Finally! Paparazzi free!_ She thought in relief. "Long time no see, Bloom," she heard a voice say from behind her. She turned around and saw Diaspro.

Her hair was in a high ponytail, she wore a red sports bra, a matching skirt, white heeled converse, white fluffy jacket with the sleeves off her shoulders, a red charm with a golden chain around her neck, and make up on. "Diaspora," Bloom grummbled. With a big smirk, Diaspro walked over to Bloom. "So, you're engaged to Sky, are you now? Congrats! You've won his heart, but how will you win the hearts of the whole kingdom? All you are in their eyes is a Mary Sue. As for me, they like me because I'm real," Diaspro said.

"You're just jealous," Bloom said. "Am I? Hey, I've lost fair and square. I've accepted that. You haven't accepted the fact that no matter how hard you try, you can never get a whole kingdom to like you. You just recently became a princess. Focus on being the princess of your own kingdom first before being the queen of a whole other kingdom. I grew up as a princess and was taught from day 1 how to become queen. Know your place," Diaspro said before walking off. _But, she's right though. I'm still learning how to be a princess. How can I be queen? Diaspro was molded into this position so of course people like her more. How can I compete with that?_ Bloom wondered. As soon as she made it to her room, she jumped onto her bed.

_I need to runaway._

* * *

Stella removed her sleep mask and yawned. "Are we there yet?" She wondered out loud as she sat up in her bed. She looked out the window of her private starship and smiled. She was in Solaria. The suns were shining bright, as usual. The kingdom was illuminated. "Beautiful, beautiful Solaria," she said to herself.

"Princess Stella, we are about to land. Would you like any refreshments before we land?" A flight attendant asked. "Yeah. Do you guys have any Sunbucks?" Stell asked. "What?" The flight attendant asked. "Sunbucks coffee? Wait, forgot it doesn't exist here. No, refreshments for me. Thank you," Stella said. The flight attendant curtsied before walking off.

Once the starship landed, Stella was introduced to the paparazzi. "Princess Stella! How do you feel about the death of Miss Faragonda!" "What was your mission on Earth that caused you to leave the Magical Dimension for 3 years?" "Are the Winx still active?" Stella put on her sunglasses and walked down the stairs, ignoring the questions.

As soon as she reached the last of the stairs, the reporters made a path for her. Stella looked down and saw a red carpet. _Hm? What's this?_ She wondered with amusement. She walked down the carpet as the cameras flashed. Once she got to the end of the carpet, she gasped. A golden horse drawn carriage decorated with pink roses was standing there. Brandon, who was in the carriage, smiled and waved.

"Brandon!" Stella cried with a laugh as she took off her sunglasses. Brandon held his hand out. "Ready for this magic carriage ride, Princess Stella?" He asked. With a smile, Stella gladly took his hand and climbed up. The carriage set off into town. Stella rested her head on Brandon's shoulder. "How was Earth?" Brandon asked. "I was a famous fashion designer!" Stella answered. "Your dream came true on Earth? So, does that mean you're also gonna become one here too?" Brandon asked. Stella sighed. "I can't. I have to be queen. I won't have time." Brandon sensed the sadness in her voice.

"Today's gonna be all about Princess Stella," he said. "Me?" Stella asked. "Yeah. I'll be your guy fairy godmother," he answered. Stella blinked. "What do you mean?" The carriage came to a stop. "Oh. The first stop," Brandon. Stella rose a brow. "Where are you taking me?" She asked. "Welcome to the City of Regula!" Brandon announced as he hopped off the carriage. "I know. The palace should be around here. How come we're in the middle of town?" Stella asked. Brandon simply smiled and held his hand out for Stella. She took it and he helped her down.

"First of all, a beautiful princess needs a beautiful dress," Brandon said. Stella blinked. "Wha...?" She looked around and realized she was surrounded by all sorts of designer boutiques. "But I'm completely broke right now!" "I gotchu, princess," Brandon said. Stella smiled. "Let's go!" She grabbed Brandon's arm and dragged him inside one of the stores. "Wait! Put on your glasses so we won't get too much attention!" Brandon cried as he struggled to put the sunglasses on Stella.

The couple was met by a gust of cold air once they entered. "Hello! Welcome to Boutique de Fleurs!" One of the elegantly dressed employees cried. Stella looked around. "Trends have definitely changed in 3 years..." The employee walked over to the blonde. "Is there anything I can help you with?" "For now, let me just walk around. I have to get used to Solarian fashion first," Stella answered before walking off.

The employee then gasped. "Princess Ste-" Brandon covered her mouth. "It's a secret," he whispered before joining his girlfriend. "You find anything yet, princess?" Brandon asked. "What do you think of this dress?" Stella asked, holding up a dress. "Cute," Brandon answered. Stella handed it to him before choosing another dress. "Or maybe this one?" She looked at Brandon. Obviously, she can't just choose one dress. "Go crazy," Brandon said with a smile. Stella's eyes lit up.

She handed Brandon the dress before running around, choosing all sorts of dresses. Brandon struggled to keep up. After a while, the two were looking at Stella's pile of dresses that was up to her waist. Brandon had dropped the pile on the carpet. "Soon, this is gonna be taller than me..." Brandon mumbled to himself. Stella, who was holding 5 more dresses in her hands, laughed nervously. "Oops." The employee gasped.

"We're gonna have to put a lot back," Brandon said. Stella sighed and handed the employee the 5 dresses she was holding. She then walked over to the pile. "Let's try them on!" Brandon blinked. Stella grabbed a few and walked into the dressing room in front of them.

Soon, it turned into 3 more dresses. Then 5 more. Then 10 more. Then 20 more. "Ok, last one!" Stella cried, coming out of the dressing room. Brandon was laying on the nearby couch. If it wasn't obvious, he was exhausted. "Alright, let me see..." he said as he sat up. Stella was wearing a sleeveless rose pink sun dress that had a flowy skirt. The back was opened like a V and there were rose pink ribbons on the back. "No, this is too simple..." Stella decided.

"No! That's enough!" Brandon cried. "You sure?" Stella asked. Brandon quickly nodded. Stella sighed. "I guess I'll get this." "I'll also buy you some of the other dresses. You're a celebrity so you have to keep up with the latest trends," Brandon decided. "Oh yeah, you're right!" Stella cried. "Have you chosen the dress you want?" The employee asked, suddenly entering. "Yeah. I'll get the one I'm wearing and another dress...hmmm...which one...?" Stella answered.

Stella and Brandon left the store with 10 bags of clothing that was floating thanks to Stella's magic. Yes, they bought all 40 dresses. She spun around the the new dress she was wearing. "Where to next?" She asked. "A princess needs new shoes and a new hairstyle. We can also go shopping for accessories and makeup products," Brandon answered. Stella smiled. "Let's get going!"

After a long day, the golden carriage was on the path to the palace. The newly bought items were shrunken and put into a bag off to the side. Stella was sleeping. Her head was on Brandon's shoulder. He tried not to wake her up as he controlled the horses. He looked at her and smiled. "My Shining Sun."

Once the carriage was in front of the main doors of the palace, Brandon stopped the horses. Stella woke up and slowly lifted her head. "Hm?" "We're here," Brandon said. Stella frowned. "What's wrong?" Brandon asked. "What if my dad is still angry with me?" She answered. "Trust me, he's not. He was just worried about you. He didn't want to let you go. Now, you're back. Safe and sound. And that's exactly what he wants. Go in there and light up the room with your smile," Brandon told her. Stella nodded.

Stella and Brandon walked into the palace, hand in hand. Eventually, they arrived in the throne room. "Could he be in his room? It's late," Stella wondered. Brandon hated to see his girlfriend nervous but he didn't know what else to say to her. He watched Stella pace back and forth. As she did, one of her newly bought golden heels fell from her foot. "Stella, your shoe fell off," Brandon said. Stella stopped walking. "Oh! You're right!"

"Sit down on the throne. I'll put it back on," Brandon said. Stella nodded and sat on her father's throne. Brandon picked up the shoe, walked over to where his girlfriend was sitting, knelt down on one knee, and put the heel back on. After, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, heart shaped, golden box.

"Stella. I know you know you're the only diamond in my sky. I can't imagine myself with anyone else but you. I want to be with you forever and a day," Brandon started. Stella tilted her head in confusion. "I want to be with you forever and a day too. I thought it was obvious." Brandon opened the box, revealing a diamond ring. Stella gasped. "That's a big diamond! I love diamonds!" "Princess Stella, will you marry me?" Brandon asked. Tears started rolling down Stella's face. "Y-Y-Y-You mean it!?" Brandon nodded with a big smile. "Yes!" She whispered.

"What? Can't hear you!" Brandon asked. "Yes! Fucking yes! 1,001 times yes!" Stella cried. Brandon slid the ring on Stella's finger. After, Stella sprung up and the two of them kissed.

"*Ahem*"

The two of them turned around and saw King Radius standing there. "Am I interrupting something important?" Radius asked. Stella hid her hands behind her and Brandon quickly shoved the box back into his pocket. "Your majesty," Brandon said as he bowed. Stella didn't move. _He's gonna yell at me. He's definitely gonna yell at me!_

"Come to papa! You had me worries sick!" Radius then cried. Brandon and Stella blinked. Radius started crying and snot started running down his nose. Stella looked at Brandon who nodded. Stella smiled and ran to her father. "I missed you so much! How have you been? Are you eating right? Working out?" Stella asked as she hugged her father. They broke the hug and Radius held Stella's hands. "Of course. You left that long list for me to follow! Wait. Is this an engagement ring!?" Radius cried. Suddenly, the double doors of the throne room bursted open, revealing Former Queen Luna. "Stella's getting married!?"

The room got quiet. Stella looked at her mother and father. Luna and Radius glanced at each other before looking at their daughter. "Stella, I'm so proud of you! Come, we have to work out the details!" Luna cried as she hugged her daughter. "Um, I'm her father and the King of Solaria! I'll plan my baby girl's wedding!" Radius cried. Luna broke the hug and turned to face her ex-husband. "It's _our_ baby girl's wedding! It must be done properly!" "My way is the proper way!" Radius cried.

Brandon walked over to his fiancé. "They never change," Stella said as she watched her parents argue. Suddenly, she got an idea. "Oh no," Brandon mumbled, realizing she has an idea. "Mommy. Daddy. Why don't I plan out my own wedding exactly the way I want it to be?" Stella suggested. Luna and Radius stopped fighting and looked at Stella as if she had 6 heads. She blinked. "What?"

"No. Absolutely not!" Radius and Luna cried simultaneously. "What? Why?" Stella asked. "Planning a wedding is a huge responsibility and one person can't do all of that on their own," Radius answered. "Also you're the bride. You're supposed to sit back, relax, and enjoy while we plan the wedding," Luna added. "Daddy. You've been telling me for a while that I'll soon be queen of Solaria. Planning a wedding should be nothing compared to ruling a whole planet. And mommy, how can I enjoy my very own wedding if I didn't add my very own touch to it?" Stella explained.

"I have to agree with your parents on this one," Brandon said. "What? You too? Are we having our very first married couple disagreement?" Stella asked. "Are you sure you can handle this on your own?" Brandon asked, ignoring the last sentence Stella said. "Of course. I'll even design everything people involved in the wedding will wear. Even my very own wedding dress. I did have my very own fashion line back on Earth. This will be a piece of cake. I'll take care of the invitations, the venue, the food, the decorations, everything!" Stella explained.

Brandon sighed before taking Stella's hands. "Just tell me if you need help." Stella nodded and kissed his cheek. "Stella, I still feel like this isn't a good idea. At least let us do something," Luna said. "What my daughter says goes. She's queen. Not you," Radius said. "What!? Excuse you!" Luna cried before she and Radius started fighting.

"Princess Stella, where do you want this statue?" "Princess Stella, you said exactly 1,001 pink roses here, right?" "Princess Stella, where do you want the Doves of Solaria to be released?" "Princess Stella, how are the bridesmaids' dresses going?" "Princess Stella, how many invitations do you want to be sent out?" "Princess Stella, can you taste test these brownies for me very quick?"

Stella sat on the throne after running around the palace all day to work on the preparations. Currently, she was being bombarded with questions as she tried to design her wedding dress. She hasn't slept in days and eats only when she feels faint. But she wanted to make her wedding magical. She also wanted to prove her parents and Brandon wrong. She just didn't realize that wedding planning is a lot harder than it seems.

"Princess Stella, when will Lady Chimera come?" A maid asked. "Chimera? Wasn't she locked up with her mom during the whole Valtor drama?" Stella asked without looking up from her sketchbook. "She's the number one fashion designer in all of the Magical Dimension. This is a royal wedding and you love to have the best of things so I thought you would forget about the past and bring her here," the maid said. "So you're saying my designs are trash?" Stella asked. "No! Not at all, your highness! I just thought you would wan-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Everyone in the throne room grew quiet and stopped what they were doing. The maid who Stella was talking to started shaking and she got on all fours and started begging for Stella's forgiveness. "Alcohol. Now!" Stella ordered as she stood up. A butler quickly ran ocer with a cart that had a wine cup and a bottle of a Solarian alcoholic drink. Stella threw her sketchbook across the room.

The butler unscrewed the cop of the bottle and poured the alcohol into the wine cup. He then put the bottle down and lifted up the wine cup. "You highness." Stella took the whole bottle and drank straight from it. Everyone gasped. Stella walked out of the throne room as she continued to drink from the bottle.

_I need to runaway._

* * *

Flora couldn't stop smiling as she walked through the Aerial Port. _Maybe I should buy something for my family before I see them,_ she decided. She started thinking about gifts when she accidentally bumped into an elderly woman. "Oops, I'm so sorry!" Flora cried. "It's all good! Hey, aren't you our guardian fairy?" The woman asked. Flora nodded with a smile. "I can't believe I'm actually seeing you in person! Do you like zinnias?" The woman asked. Flora shook her head. "Not really. They're always popping up in my yard at the wrong times then my plants get mad."

"So they're doing their job, I see," the woman said. "Job?" Flora asked. "Zinnias are reminders to never forget those you keep close to your heart," the woman answered. "Never forget those I keep close to my heart...?" Flora pondered out loud. The woman smiled before she made pink zinnias appear in her hands. "A gift for our guardian fairy. Remember, always keep your friends and family close to your hearr and never forget about them," the woman said as she handed Flora the flowers. Flora was about to say thank you when she noticed the elderly woman wasn't there anymore. "Hmmm..."

Flora looked out the taxi window as the taxi drove through the nature world. _This place got surprisingly modern in the 3 years I've been gone. I just hope _that place _isn't gone. _The taxi stopped in front of a garden filled with all sorts of green plants. _After, I definitely have to get my family something. I'm happy this place is still here, _Flora thought as she got out if the taxi.

As she walked in the park, she noticed children playing with the echanted green plants. Once she was at a secluded place, she sat down on the grass and watch the butterflies fly around the place. She giggled when one landed on her finger.

"Flora?"

Flora stood up when she heard her name. Helia ran over to Flora. "Hi," he said. "Hi," she said. They shyly looked around. Flora smiled as she remembered what happened 3 years ago before she left.

_"Flora!"_

_ Flora stopped walking and turned around. Helia ran over to her. "You're leaving the Magical Dimension?" He asked. "Yeah. The Winx and I have a mission," Flora answered. "Then let us Specialists come too," Helia said. Flora shook her head. "This is Winx only. We have to catch the Dream Thief. To catch him we need fairy magic." "When will you guys be back?" Helia asked. "I..." Flora trailed off._

_ Helia quickly pulled her into a hug. "Marry me," he whispered into her ear. Flora blinked. "Can you repeat that? I think I heard it wrong." Helia broke the hug and looked dead into Flora's eyes. Clueless Flora looked at him innocently. _

_ "Marry me."_

_ "Oh. I heard it right then," Flora responded with a blush. Helia knelt down on one knee and pulled out a simple ring that seemed to be made out of vines. "I know this isn't fancy or anything, but I put all of my heart into this ring. I want to give this ring to the one and only girl I love and that's you. Flora, I have no idea when you'll come back but I can't bare to be without you anymore. So, will you marry me?" Helia explained._

_ Flora knelt down and started sobbing like a child. "I'm sorry for making you cry!" Helia cried in panic. "It's been my b-b-b-biggest dream to mar-r-r-r-rry a man who loves me and I love him back! You are that man! Wh-wh-why do you want to marry a weakling l-l-like me?" Flora asked through her tears. "You're not weak! You're one of the strongest people I know! You don't have to have the strongest power like the Dragon Flame just to be strong! You just have to believe in yourself and keep on doing what you believe is right! That's exactly what you do and I love that about you! That's who you are!" Helia answered as he got Flora to stand up._

_ "So, is that a yes?" Helia asked. "When I get back, meet me in the Hanging Gardens of Linphea. I'll give you my answer," Flora said, wiping her tears. "But why do I have to wait?" Helia asked. Flora suddenly kissed him quickly before running off so she could join the Winx. Helia touched his lips and blushed._

"I do."

Helia blinked. "What?" "3 years ago, you asked to marry me. I say I do," Flora answered. Helia rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh...uh...about that..." "Helia baby?" A voice called. "Baby?" Flora asked. Princess krystal then appeared in a white sunhat with pink flowers on it, wavy pink hair, a white flowy trench coat dress, white gloves, a white heeled sandals with the ribbons reaching a little above her knees.

"Oh! Flora! I saw you at the funeral but I didn't have a chance to say hi!" Krystal cried. Flora quickly curtsied. "Your highness." "Well, since you're here, let me give you an invitation," Krystal said before making a rose pink envelope appear in her hands. Flora took it and thanked her. "I'm so glad you're back from Earth! You would've missed my wedding!" Krystal cried. Flora smiled. "Wedding? I'm so happy for you, your highnesd! Who's the lucky man?"

"Helia."

Flowers started to bloom in the green garden. "I've known Helia for a long time and I thought our relationship would stay as friends. Who knew it would turn into love?" Krystal explained as he rested her palm on Helia's chest. Flora noticed the vine ring on Krystal's finger. _That's my ring!_ "Flora, I can explain!" Helia cried. "Explain what? You and Princess Krystal are getting married. I'm just so happy for you guys that I'm speechless," Flora said.

Helia blinked. "Wait, you're serious?" "Yeah," Flora answered. _No, I'm not serious. You know I'm lying. _"We can't wait to see you at the wedding!" Krystal cried before she and Helia left. The petals of the newly bloomed flowers fell off and started falling around Flora. _I've been through so many things. I've handled all of them no problem. Who knew I wouldn't be able to handle a broken heart?_

"I really love this place! Flowers always bloom here whenever there are strong emotions! They obviously bloomed for us because of out love! And look at the beautiful sunset!" She heard Krytal say from afar. "We should get these flowers for the wedding," she heard Helia say. Flora looked up and saw the sun setting. She sat down and admired the sight. "Yeah, the sunset is very beautiful..." she said to herself.

_ You'll be alright and you will be fine._

She kept on repeating that in her head as she left the garden once night fell. She decided not to call a taxi so she could clear her head. After a long walk, she was outside of her childhood house. She took a deep breath before she rang the doorbell. Suddenly, she heard screaming from inside. Flora blinked and quickly backed up. The door then bursted open and a lot of things were thrown out at once. "And you too!" She heard Miele yell. Their father Rhodes was then thrown out.

"Miele, I think you're being unreasonable," their mother Alyssa could be heard saying from inside. "What do you mean I'm being unreasonable!? Flora just lost one of the most impactful people in her life so she is obviously all over the place. Like a loving family we must do everything in our power to cheer her up. But what the fuck are y'all doing!?" Miele yelled. "Put some money in the Cuss Jar," Alyssa calmly said. Miele was quiet which means she was putting money in the Cuss Jar. Miele then came back.

"Flora is my big sister and we're so close to each other! I know she's gonna come here so we need to finish setting up now!" Miele cried. "I understand you want to cheer your sister up and all but you have to be accepting of other people's ideas. We are a family so each of our ideas must be represented for Flora to really feel at home, " Alyssa wisely said in a calm voice.

Flora smiled as she leaned her head against the door frame. Her family members all have difrerent personalities. Miele is impatient but thoughtful. Alyssa is cheerful but wise. Rhodes is childish but relaxed. She loved that they are always looking for ways to cheer her up even though their personalities clash at times. "Oh, hi Flora," Rhodes said as he got up and walked into the house. A few seconds later, he ran back out. "Flora!?"

Miele and Alyssa heard Rhodes and quickly ran out. "Flora!" Miele hugged Flora. "Have you been behaving while I was away?" Flora asked. "Nope, Rhodes answered for Miele. "What do you mean? I graduated and became an Echantix Fairy! I literally had to save you just so I could become one! You know, everyday I regret saving you," Miele said. Rhodes gasped. "I'm your father!" Alyssa smiled. "Come in! Tell us about your adventures on Earth."

Flora entered the house and nearly bursred out laughter. Everywhere was a complete mess. She could see that her family tried making a cake more than ten times judging by the gross looking cakes laying around. Florwer petal confetti were randomly on furniture. Gifts were unwrapped and laying around as well. As for the rest, she had no idea what her family was trying to do.

"Look at what you guys did! How come you guys didn't clean up!?" Miele cried. "You threw me out of the house!" Rhodes cried. "Hurricane Miele happened. She has to clean up after herself like a responsible fairy," Alyssa said. Flora started laughing. Her family was exactly what she needed.

After cleaning, they were all sitting together on the dinning table and were drinking Alyssa's herbal tea. She told them all about what happened on Earth and didn't leave anything out. Her family listened in awe and would make comments. She even told them about her mission to save the Amazon Rainforest.

"I was visiting Gardenia for a show when I went into the Fruity Music Bar for a bathroom break. That was when I met the Winx and found out about Miss Faragonda's death so we came back," Flora said. Alyssa reached out for her first born daughter's hands. "I'm still very sorry for the loss of your mentor. I wish there was more I could do." "It's alright. I'm at the acceptance stage. It's sad but people come and go. When they leave, you have to hold them close to your heart and never forget about them, that way they'll live on," Flora said.

"My oldest daughter is so mature! I wonder why my youngest daughter is still immature after becoming an Echantix Fairy," Rhodes said. In anger, Miele snapped her fingers and pollen started to rain down on Rhodes. "Hm. Karma," Miele said as her father started sneezing non-stop.

"You must have heard about Princess Krystal's wedding. You two were friends back at Alfea, right?" Alyssa asked. "Yeah. I even have an invitation," Flora answered, shifting uncomfortably. She was hoping she wouldn't have to talk about the wedding. Miele sensed this. "That's great! I was getting worried you wouldn't come back in time for the wedding! I remeber her saying the man she's marrying is a Specialist from Red Fountain. Do you know him? His name started with an H..." Alyssa trailed off as she tried to think of who it is.

"Um, whoever the man is, I know he's excited to marry a woman as great as Princess Krystal," Flora said, hoping to end the conversation. "It's Helia! *achoo!*" Rhodes cried. Alyssa clapped. "Oh yes! It is Helia! He's perfect for her then. He's the grandson of Headmaster Saladin of Red Fountain and he's one of the top students there. He's also very calm, artisitc, and good looking. Princess Krystal made a good choice!" Alyssa cried. Flora looked down and thought about what happened at the garden.

_You'll be alright and you will be fine._

Miele sensed this. "Guys, Flora just got back. She's obviously tired so we're gonna call it a night." "Ok. Flora, we're glad you're safe and sound. Good night!" Alyssa cried as Miele dragged Flora upstairs. The sisters changed into their pajamas and were laying on the tree branches from a tree that's very close to their room window. "You guys have heard about what's goinh on in my life. What's going on in yours?" Flora asked Miele. "Well. I got myself a boyfriend!" Miele cried. Flora gasped. "Really!?" "No, Miele flatly answered. "How could you play me like that!?" Flora cried.

"Actually, I like this guy. We met back in high school. He wanted to become the strongest Paladin in the whole Magical Dimension. But he's a lazy guy so nobody took him seriously. We met again when I was at Linphea College. He was a Paladin-in-training and he tried to fight the Treants. But he wasn't strong. After the events, he was made fun of and started training harder and harder everyday. I woukd watch him train. He knew that he was lazy and wasn't strong but he never gave up. I like that about him so I started training with him. Technically we're dating but he doesn't know that," Miele explained.

"That's cute, Miele. You've always had the ability to attract people with your sweetness and have people stick to you like honey. Maybe that's why your name is Miele," Flora said. "Flora, I didn't want to ask you this in fromt of mom and dad and all but I noticed you got all tense when mom started talking about the royal wedding. And last time I checked you and Helia were dating. Did you guys break up before you left? If so, why would you do something like that?" Miele asked.

Flora sighed. "I don't even know what happened. Helia proposed to me right before I left. I didn't want to leave as soon as I got engaged. I have to tell you and everyone but we were literally leaving at that second so I told him I'll give him an answer when I got back. When I came back, he was marrying Krystal." "Does he think you rejected him?" Miele asked. "I don't think so. I cried and told him I've always wanted to marry a guy like him. I even kissed him," Flora answered. "Really?" Miele responded.

"Then again, 3 years is a long time. He must have gotten tired of waiting and he and Krystal are close so romance must have happened between them. But I'm very happy for them," Flora said. "Are you serious?" Miele asked. "Yeah. I'm really happy," Flora answered. _But at the same time I'm selfishly sad._

Miele used her powers to knock Flora off her branch. "Ow! Miele! What was that for!?" Flora asked. Miele jumped off her branch. "How could you let that royal rich bitch take your man like that!?" "Miele, it's fine," Flora said. "Don't lie to me, Flora. It's not fine," Miele said. "It's not, but there's nothing I can do. All we have to do is just continue with life," Flora said.

Miele frowned. "Are you sure? Is this really what you want?" "Miele, we aren't little girls anymore. We can't get whatever we want from whining. You have to be mature and move on without doing anything stupid," Flora answered. Miele sighed. "Fine. I'll help you get over Helia." Flora blinked. "What?" "Night Flora!" Miele cried as she ran into the house.

Turns out, it's hard to get over someone, especially when they're all over the tabloids.

In the morning, the news was talking about the royal wedding and Alyssa who's a sucker for romance had the volume alk the way up. _"Here is Helia leaving the limo with Princess Krystal. Peony, don't they make a great couple?" "They definitely do! Every since the death of Headmistress Faragonda of Alfea College for Fairies on Magix, which is the top college in all of the Magical Dimension by the way, Helia has been there for Princess Krystal! Rose, what do you think?" "I agree. But serious, what do you think their babies will look like?" "Why are you like this?" "Do you think they'll have a boy or a girl?" "What if they have twins?"_

"Mom, turn that off! It's so annoying!" Miele cried. "Get your own house!" Alyssa cried in response. Miele sighed and opened her phone. _"History of Kystalia in pictures!" _a headline said. "They have the ugliest shipname," Miele mumbled to herself. Flora sighed. "Let's do some shopping."

When they left the house, everyone was still talking about the royal wedding. "Honestly, why can't people find something else to talk about? This is so damn annoying," Miele grumbled. Suddenly paparazzi ran over to the sisters. "Lady Flora, you're the Guardian Fairy of Linphea! What are your thoughts on the royal wedding?" Flora put on a fake smile. "I'm very excited for it! Back at Alfea, I was Princess Krystal's upperclassman and was good friends with Helia. I noticed their relationship and knew then that they would get married."

"You must be Lady Flora's little sister Miele. What do you think?" A reporter asked. As a response, Miele flicked them off before grabbing Flora's arm and running off. "Now you're getting interviewed too?" Miele asked. "It seems like it," Flora answered. The sisters were aware that the paparazzi were following them. The royal wedding was all anyone would talk about. And still, Flora still found herself thinking about Helia. When it was night, she curled up into a ball and all of the tears she had been holding in since the day she found out about the wedding started flowing. Miele, who shared a room with Flora, sat outside the door and cried for her sister. Clueless Alyssa and Rhodes assumed Flora was crying because she missed Miss Faragonda. As Flora cried, all sorts of memories of her and Helia started to flow out. What got her even more upset was she couldn't even openly express her sadness.

_I need to runaway._

* * *

**Wassup! Happy New Year! It's ya gurl, sugarsugarrush! So it's been 8 months since I updated! Damn! Anyway, it's reference time!**

**1.) Aerial Port- Since it's been 3 years, I changed stuff. Of course, the kingdoms are planets. How do the fairies get place to place? With starships. View the starships like planes**

**2.) Asherah- The name of Daphne and Thoren's daughter. Her name means "she who walks into the sea". In all the seasons until the ends of season 5, Daphne was always in the water and stuff. Daphne is little Asherah's mother so I thought it would be cute is I gave her that name. I was also thinking about Asheron, the enemy in season 6**

**3.) Mary Sue- I think we all know what that is**

**4.) Sunbucks- Starbucks**

**5.) "Ready for this magic carriage ride?"- In the movie Aladdin, there's the magic carpet scene where Aladdin and Jasmine sing _"A Whole New World." _Aladdin says _"A magic carpet ride" _and I love that scene so myself was like why don't I add something from that in here?**

**6.) City of Regula- Named after Regulus, the brightesr star in the Leo constellation. First of all, Stella is a Leo like me. Second, Regulus is hella bright. Solaeia is hella bright. Third, Regula is the feminine version of Regulus. Fourth, it would be nice if the capital of Solaria was named afrer a hella bright star**

**7.) Brandon's proposal scene- Inspired by Cinderella. You know, she lost her shoe, the prince put it on her feet, they got married, the end**

**8.) Hanging Gardens of Linphea- Inspired by the Hanging Gardens of Babylon**

**9.) _"You'll be alright and you will be fine."_\- Lyrics from the ending theme song from the Chinese drama Youth. Called You'll be alright by Liu Li Zhen. The song would always play at sad parts and parts where the characters have to be strong. That song mentally plays in my head whenever I'm sad so when I was writting this I decided to let it be a little saying for Flora**

**So, that's all the references! Now I get to do the thing I haven't done since January of last year! Answer reviews! I'm thanking Guest and Ruby for reviewing! Thank you soooooo much!**

**Guest: I'm so happy you like this! And tada! The Specialists are here!**

**Ruby: Thanks! And Stella and Brandon are my favorite couple also! I gotchu! I'm happy you find this interesting! And updates will be coming soon!**

**Speaking about updates, I wanna see if I can end this before Christmas this year**

**So, the title of this chapter is lyrics from the song Down by Chloe X Halle. It fits cuz like, the Winx just want a vacation from everything and shit**

**Y'all, I almost forgot! The Specialists have outfits too!**

**Sky: Blonde hair kept in some sort of professional style, white dress shirt with blue tie, blue opened blazer jacket, jeans, and black converse high tops**

**Brandon: Curly brown hair, silver stud earrings, white shirt, dark green opened long jacket, ripped black jeans, Timberlan****d boots, and a few silver rings on his fingers**

**Helia: Black hair in a man bun, white hoodie, denim joggers, Adidas Originals**

**Timmy: Orange shaggy hair, black beanie, glasses, closed red flannel, jeans, black Vans**

**Nex: Blueish hair, silver stud earrings, black Nike headband, shirtless, shark teeth necklace, black joggers, white Air Jordan Ones**

**Yo, the Winx isn't even a club once you think about it.**

** I feel like I'm making the characters very out of character. My bad!**

**Anyway, Musa, Techna, and Aisha's stories are in the next chapter!**


End file.
